


a friend in need

by genresavvy



Category: World War Z (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy





	a friend in need

There are many things she does not allow herself to think about as she escapes from Israel, such as her mother and father, her older brothers, her younger cousins — all of which she knows in her heart didn't make it out alive.

The pain from the loss of her hand is enough to help her in that endeavor, and she forces herself to focus on minor things, such as the color of the walls in the plane, the number of times the stewardess runs by, and at some point she notices the wedding ring he has on, and starts to wonder about this person who just saved her life.

His name is Gerry and by the way he says ‘I love you’ as someone she assumes is his wife gets her phone to someone he needs to talk to, she can tell he has someone to come home to, and she promises herself that she is going to make sure that that happens.


End file.
